Chocolates
by Chocolate drop
Summary: Everybody loves sweets, including Tomoyo... Now off they (Eriol and her) go to the supermarket to buy some... ET all the way


****

Chocolates

__

By: Choco Drop (awkward title isn't it)

****

Disclaimer: All of you know that Cardcaptor Sakura isn't mine to begin with.

Dedication: To Syao no hime 'nee-sama, I hope this will help you in your E+T cause.

__

Dove

Meiji

Hershey

Mars bars

Cadbury

"Eriol, I can't seem to choose…" Tomoyo whined as she stopped in front the chocolate section. All eyes glistening towards the different types of chocolates. This became Tomoyo Daidouji's weakness.

All the chocolate bars seemed to be urging her to take them, and in return she was lost on what to take. 

Ever since she was a child, she had taken a liking to these addicting sweets. Everywhere she went, she had a chocolate bar ready in her bag. This surprised her though; the sweets never ruined her image. Her body was still to be envied by angels themselves.

"Just close your eyes and grab anything then." Her boyfriend smirked. He was proving to be useless in her situation.

She glared at him and stared at the foil wrapped goodness. Amethyst eyes closed in deep concentration as she tried to think of the best way to solve her problem. But it flickered open at once. The chocolates appear to be shouting "TAKE ME" even more when she does that.

__

Must choose! But what?

"Honestly now To-chan, don't tell me you haven't grown out of your sugary obsession?" These words disturbed her deep thoughts. Her actions displayed mild irritation.

"It's the same as your peanut butter craze you know." She retorted in a mocking tone. Her hair swayed as she turned to glower at him.

"HEY!" The heavenly man in front of her moped in an obvious fake way. Who was to know he had an obsession with peanut butter?

"Well, it's true, you spent half an hour deciding on what brand you want. Everybody knows it will end up tasting the same." That reply hit a nerve.

"My lady… The smoothness and richness of the peanut butter in my tongue counts." He answered back. Slightly offended on how his girlfriend could be so mean as to criticize his favorite spread.

He only started to like peanut butter when Nakuru gave him a sandwich with it as filling and since then he was never the same. Eating peanut butter was his past time. He had the tendency on spreading it on bananas, oreo cookies, chips and anything he found 'peanut butter compatible'.

"There you have it then, it's the same way I feel about my chocolates…" Her tone was proud and gloomy.

"Now help me decide Eriol… please…" She pleaded him with her misty eyes, making him forget the peanut butter versus chocolate era.

"Sure love…" he sighed as he wrapped an arm around Tomoyo's tiny waist.

"What do you think is better… Dove, Meiji, Hershey, Mars bars or Cadbury?" pecking him on the lips, she gave him each of every kind for her him to examine.

"Dove is too sweet, but once you get to put it inside your mouth it gets better…" His azure eyes scanned the brown wrapper.

"On the other hand, Meiji is almost tasteless if you put it in the refrigerator but that's fine because I don't want my chocolates too cold…" Tomoyo perkily replied as she took the red covered boxed chocolate from her personal angel's hand.

"Hershey… Well it's another thing… In my opinion it's not to sweet and not to tasteless but it does have an after taste that makes it superb…" Eriol eyed the Hershey labeled chocolates on the stand.

They both sighed in irritation. Both of them still couldn't decide on what to buy. This went on and on until Tomoyo groaned. She was already tired but still was stubborn enough to insist that they think harder.

After a minute or so they only had one thing to do.

"Thank you Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo hugged and kissed her boyfriend from the umpteenth time as they went outside the food store. Eriol was happy to receive the kisses and hugs… It was better than being stuck in the store, deciding on which chocolate to buy over half an hour.

"Anytime To-chan… At least we know how we can fix this situation next time." He whispered in her ear as he stooped down to receive another kiss.

Inside the plastic Tomoyo was holding; there were assorted types of chocolates… from Dove to Cadburry.

OWARI~

****

A/n: Sorry if it was short… Oh well… please R+R! Arigatou! This is the effect of sugar rush and a cabinet filled with chocolates.


End file.
